Bone screws have been known to the medical field for some time. Bone screws are used to bind fractured bone or attach therapeutic implants to bone structure. Placement of bone screws requires complicated and intricate surgical procedures.
Bone screws are common to spinal surgery in which adjacent vertebrae are linked together. The procedure of fusing vertebrae requires insertion of pedicle screws into the pedicle of vertebrae. Once the screws are set, separate hardware is used to link the screws in adjacent vertebrae together. The hardware is then tightened and the adjacent vertebrae are immobilized in relation to one another.
Problems often arise with conventional pedicle screws and the procedure of fusing vertebrae. Vertebrae are porous bone, especially in elderly patients. The lack of structural integrity in the bone often causes difficulty in maintaining pedicle screws in a fixed position in the vertebrae. Screws may work out of the vertebrae or crack and shatter regions of the vertebrae adjacent to the screw. Often, additional surgery is required to remedy problems arising from the use of conventional pedicle screws. Therefore, there exists a need for a pedicle screw with an anchoring mechanism and a means of stabilizing the structure of the vertebrae. The following invention addresses and provides a solution to these issues.